


Reviving Captain Janeway

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway seriously needs a boost. Luckily, Chakotay's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviving Captain Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay found Captain Janeway lying motionless on the floor of her ready room. Immediately, he ran to her and checked her vitals.

Convinced she was not in mortal danger, he got up, obtained the necessary item from the replicator, and quickly returned to her side.

Gently, he helped her to sit up, pouring warm liquid down her throat as she blinked groggily. Almost instantly, she began to revive.

Sooner than he would have liked, she exited his arms and energetically stood, mumbling her thanks.

He rose beside her. "Next time you run out of rations," he chided, "just take mine."


End file.
